Inexorable
by MayuJun
Summary: With the resurrection of a former enemy, things go practically explode as Max and the flock try to decode the mystery that surrounds them. New obstacles and old ones pursue them with even more dangerous plans than before. Drama, humor, plotbunnies. Fax.
1. Burst

**Story: **Inexorable  
**Chapter One:** Burst  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer:** Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson…and Fang. xD  
**Summary**: With the resurrection of a former enemy, things go haywire as Max and the flock try to decode the mystery that surrounds them. New obstacles and old ones pursue them with even more dangerous plans than before. Drama, humor, plotbunnies. Fax.

**Max: **Review! Or I'll set my little Angel on you.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_B_**u **r **s_ t  
_**Max's P.O.V.

---

The whole windows breaking experience isn't exactly like how it's described in books. It's actually pretty close to an explosion. Time seems to slow down and even without amazing raptor vision, it's almost possible to see every glittering shard of glass spiraling in every direction. Even worse, if that was even probable, was the dark black object hurling itself at me.

In most cases (actually, all of them except for those miracles and whatnot), a normal person would've been carved into a million bloody pieces before being crushed and smashed against the ground. Sorry for those horrible images people, but hey! It's true.

Then again, I'm not exactly normal.

Heck. I'm not even human.

Well, I'm _mostly_ human I guess. About 98%. But the 2% that's not human makes a pretty big impact on world and everyone else's.

If you didn't already know, my name is Max. Actually, the whole thing is Maximum Ride but no one really calls me that. Not even an annoying talking dog who's growing wings.

Yeah.. About that. Listen, you're probably thinking I'm some kind of crazy kid who's had a little too much fun with Advil and permanent marker if you know what I mean. And believe me when I say recreational drugs shouldn't be used by for well, recreational purposes. It makes you say weird stuff that people will _never _forget. But trust me. Or don't. In any case, it's not such a good idea trusting people nowadays. Especially adults.

…I'm getting a little too off topic here. The point is, I'm a bit stronger and faster than the average fourteen year old. Whereas a punch in the stomach by your lovely neighborhood girl could probably leave you a lovely bruise, my punches can actually break a couple of ribs. Not to mention I'm about 5'8 and can pass off for a twenty-five year old. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I am what I am. And I'm a genetically modified kid.

Thaat's right kids! GMK. Step aside GMF **(M1)**, Maximum Ride's in town. Did I mention I can fly?

Yeah. I've got levitation abilities that allow me to fly to Pluto. Pff. Actually, I have wings. They're about thirteen feet spread out and white with brown specks.

Well, I'm not alone. I'm the leader of the Flock which is a group of GMF.

First up is a six year old girl named Angel ( AKA my baby and no, I don't mean the lovechild that pops out of a girl's er.. special place. I mean metaphorically, I love her like a baby.), and her older brother by two years Gazzy (You should never get in the same enclosed room with him if you want to live. Even without his seriously messed up digestive system, he's dangerous. Heck yes I'm proud.) Angel has the ability to read minds, control what people do, change her appearance without makeup OR plastic surgery, AND can breathe underwater. Normal? I didn't think so.

Next would be our little radio who also goes by the name of Nudge. Her real name's Monique, but the name stuck after the flock came up with The Nudge Channel. It's all Nudge, all the time. She's a pro-hacker and magnetic. Uhuh. I don't really get that either.

The third oldest is Iggy. Unlike the rest of the group, he managed to find his parents… and he's blind thanks to the messed up scientists who tried to "alter" his eyes. Turns out his parents were cool with him being blind, and even cooler with the wings thing, but in a bad way. They tried to use his wings to gain fame and money.

Finally, there's our dark, broody and silent boy Fang. Fourteen like me, he's got raven hair, eyes, and wings! No wonder people call him emo. There's not really much about him except for that fact that we have some sort of special bond where we can literally send messages through stares. Another thing, he can blend in with his surroundings when he doesn't move. Figures that Mr. Impassive has the ability to disappear. And he's also a kissing monster **(1)**. There's no other reason that would explain his continual kiss attacks!

We make one heck of a good team. Apart from the mutations (you know, the whole magnetic/mind-reading/invisibility ability), we're the super team AVIAN KIDS! HYPER FORCE GO!

Not really. We just want to be left alone by the crazy scientists who are hell bent on capturing us.

Apparently, life doesn't work that way and we're always on some kind of chase. Whether it works in our favor, let's just say we're pretty good with adapting to situations.

I was currently alone in my room, relaxing on the bed and enjoying the precious minutes with the green iPod my awesome mom/scientist Ms. Martinez had bought me. Even though the music had been put on the lowest volume bar, it was still pretty loud to my sensitive ears. Amazingly, no one was home to bother me. Fang was at the mall, (probably buying more black clothes) Nudge was busy chatting a few rooms away on her new cell phone (to who, I have no idea), Iggy was trying to paint the walls all white so he could see (yeah, another weird mutation power thing) with Gazzy helping, and Angel helping my half sister Ella and Mom making my favorite snack of all time. Chocolate cookies.

And yes, I'm probably 1% Cookie Monster. I am Maximum Ride 101% through and through.

Dad? Well, I don't call him that. He's just Jeb Batchelder to us. I don't care where he is and what he's doing as long as it's not involved with recombinant DNA.

While we're on the subject of life threatening situations, I'd say the dark object about to ram itself into me counted as one.

With a heavy oof, it slammed into me, nearly pushing me backwards by a couple of feet.

I threw my arms in front of me to protect myself from the flying glass shards. A few pieces cut through my arm, leaving vertical cuts that slowly oozed. I winced but continued to hold my stance until the ringing buzz finally ended.

A single splinter of glass had managed to slice a pretty deep cut on my face but that didn't worry me. Pain wasn't all that bad. Years of forced training had strengthened my endurance and body.

After quickly assessing the surrounding and making sure my room was intact, though for sure the bead would definitely have to be replaced, I glanced at the black object in my arms.

Then came the shock.

_Oh god oh god oh god. _I panicked, emotions quickly welling up, destroying the self containment I had built up over the years.

First, I noticed the slim yet muscular body clad entirely in black. With horror slowly building, I noticed the horrible gashes and wounds that bleed profusely. Carefully examining the injury, I leaned closer. The injuries almost looked like… bites.

A muffled groan laced with unrestrained pain reached my ears through the disbelief and I felt something wet against my jeans. I looked down and no surprise, found blood.

"M-max.."

Without warning, a trembling hand grabbed my neckline, pulling me closer. My own brown eyes stared into unwavering onyx ones that tried so desperately to tell me something. Fang suddenly pushed me away, hands still laced tightly in my shirt, coughing violently. I quickly raked his body with my eyes, noticing a wing that stuck out awkwardly.

"Max, I-I.."

I returned my gaze to Fang, trying to hide my terror as best as I could. Even though he was obviously in an enormous amount of pain, he wore the look I had recognized to be a 'mission expression'.

Anger quickly replaced fear and I placed a finger over his cold lips. Leadership was involuntarily kicking in and I finally was in control of myself. "Don't talk. You'll just hurt yourself even more."

With surprising strength, Fang wrenched my finger away and forced me to lean closer.

"Just listen to me!" he tried to shout before relapsing in a horrifying coughing fit.

I widened my eyes and clamped my mouth shut.

Eyes half-lidded, Fang whispered a few words in my ears before passing out.

I hardly noticed the dead weight in my arms. I never even realized that Ella had burst through the door, about to ask if I wanted some cookies before screaming after seeing the wreck of my room and an unconscious Fang. I didn't even respond when Angel tried to talk to me, first verbally, then mentally.

All that ran through my mind was one thing.

Ari was alive.

* * *

**(M1) **That stands for gosh. These (insert number) things pretty much make my complicated life a tad bit easier. By about .001%. But hey, when you've got huge organizations chasing after you with a killer intent, you start to appreciate everything. Oh, the GMF thing. That stands for Genetically Modified Food. Don't think it's as unique as other things, say _bird kids_, but it's actually really common. All those tomatoes you buy from supermarkets? Yup, you've got it right. Those are all actually GMF. – Max

--

**(1)** Currently, Max is clueless about Fang liking her. That's why she thinks Fang's a kissing monster.

**A/N: **I hoped you liked the super short prologue of the story! It's my first whack at a Maximum Ride fanfic. Gotta get away from manga and anime at some point. xD Reviews are most indefinitely appreciated! Thanks.


	2. Salient

**Chapter Two:** Salient  
**Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer:** Maximum Ride=the most epic ride. Owned by…MAYU JUN!! –gets nuked and torn to pieces by Erasers-  
Damn you….James…Pa-.. –dies-  
A/N: Reviews are appreciate wholeheartedly. Constructive criticism, comments, even random things like "oo. I like bunnies." 0_o Okay..maybe not THAT random but you get the idea. =]

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_S _**a**l_** i**_e_ n __**t**_

---

_Thing about air. We love, we breath it. Without it, we feel like crap_, thought Fang. _That's why since I can't breathe at the moment, I feel like crap._

Even though his chest was literally jumping up and down (like Nudge when she finds a Teen Vogue magazine in the window of some random store,) he couldn't get in enough air. And Fang didn't think that seeing nothing but black was good. Even if it was his favorite color.

"Damn it Fang! You can't die! Y-you still owe me three dollars."

_Well, that was Iggy. And I thought he was banned from cursing. Sorry man. Looks like that bit of cash was going to be mine. Forever._

"Fang!" a female voice shrieked. Pain and tears blurred out the rest of the words and the hand on his arm tightened before releasing its grasp. Gasman's familiar cry joined Nudge's and the volume began to escalate.

Personally, Fang was shocked. Nudge wasn't supposed to cry. None of the flock was. They were supposed to be strong and brave.

Angel's sweet voice sounded horribly distorted as she wept, "I can't get in his mind Max. There's some weird wall and there's too much blood. I can't concentrateMax! I don't want Fang to die! He can't die!"

Fang struggled to open his eyes this time but the weight was too strong. His eyes felt heavier than the talking terrier after a buffet. Speaking of which…

"Alas. He was so young. Never able to see such beautiful sights. Poor Fang. I envy his silence and yet, I shall never forget him," sobbed a voice tearfully.

_Okay. Total definitely had sniffed some glue earlier. Enough with the stupid theatrics. I just wanted to be left alone. _

A horrible feeling pulled at Fang, stretching his very core. The feeling burned and singed, wrenching Fang away from himself.

For the first time, he felt no pain and incredibly light. Not wings light, but light over all. It felt just like he had no bo…

...oh.

Dark eyes stared curiously at the still body underneath him. So that was why most people backed away from his glares.

Not only was he dressed entirely in black, from his blazer to his shoes, but the dark slanted bangs that hung over his face seemed to emit the 'back off aura'. And his black expensive leather pants? Let's just say an unfortunate Eraser had to walk home with a black eye AND no pants.

Fang frowned at the girl that buried her face between her knees, sobbing. She raised her head to take a deep breath of air and if possible, Fang's frown deepened.

The girl's face would've been very pretty had smudge marks of dirt stained it. Her light chocolate eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill and the usual smirk that decorated her face was a trembling line only inches away.

Fang tried to reach out and wipe away the tears but a hand caught his before he could touch her.

The owner of the hand glared at him. Fang glared back. He didn't like this 'angel'. It looked a lot like the creep Max had kissed in Virginia. But with glowing white wings.

After a few seconds, Fang sighed.

It was time to go. Max could lead the flock without h-

"Fang…"

There was that solid voice with a soft edge. The one voice that somehow magically gave him a reserve of energy that practically boosted his entire system.

Without warning, he was sucked back into his own body and a constricted feeling grabbed his insides.

Something rested on his chest and shuddered violently. Despite its heavy weight, Fang instantly felt relief and pressure slide away from his heart.

Raw emotion cracked the voice and the sphere shattered. Something soft and warm brushed against his lips for the slightest moment before pulling away.

Fang began pushing all of his will power into one area. With every ounce of strength he had left, he transferred it to the single body part that could help signify he wasn't dead. Yet.

_Twitch_.

Max's bloodshot eyes blinked rapidly and she pulled away from Fang's chest. Something underneath her had moved.

As if to prove her assumption, Fang's finger twitched again.

Angel's voice suddenly burst in Max's mind and urgently said, _Fang's not dead! He's just really tired Max….really…ti…_

Angel's words never reached Max who began crying for the first time in her entire life. Not that she hadn't cried before. But this was the first time she had ever cried in relief.

"Thank god….thank god….." a voice trailed off, blurring into the background buzz.

---

A loud rumbling sound woke Fang up. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes for a good number of minutes before realizing he couldn't move from the bed.

A cast wrapped itself around Fang's left arm and to his displeasure, around his wrist.

_Damn. Looks like I won't be able to blog for a while.._

But on the bright side, whoever had put on the cast did an extremely good job. Not only was it tight enough to hold in place without inhibiting his actions (which was a practical lifesaver, knowing how many times this arm had punched, slapped, and whacked enemies) , but it loose enough so that he could almost flex it in his usual way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Fang looked up from his arm, eyes piercing the figure who stood under the doorway. He instantly loosened up at the familiar chocolate eyes and light hair.

Max's mom smiled warmly though lines of exhaustion darkened the bags under her eyes.

" Five broken ribs, a punctured spleen, a fractured femur, a broken arm, and countless bruises and cuts." She snorted in a familiar way that comforted Fang. "Gosh, I'd say your shopping trip went well."

Fang grunted an approval at her quirky sense of humor, wincing as a sharp pain throbbed through his stomach.

"Careful, careful." Dr. Martinez's eyes sharpened warily. "You might actually rupture your spleen if you laugh too hard. Or move around for that matter. But judging by how fast you and Max have recovered, I'd say you'll be able to run and skip all you want in three days. Flying, however, if another matter."

Fang's eyes clouded with panic. _What??_

Dr. Martinez widened her eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way. You'll be able to fly again for sure, but it'll take about a month for your broken wing to heal, even with super healing abilities."

Fang nodded. In that case, it meant two weeks before he could join the flock in the skies.

He attempted to stifle a yawn, but to no avail. An unexpected shift of movement followed by the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric forced Fang to shoot open his eyes and glance at the source.

"What the…"

The slumped over body of Maximum Ride laid sleeping on the corner of the white bed Fang occupied. A small bandage covered part of her cheek and a few stray strands of hair stuck to it. Her normally tense face had a sort of relaxed look to it and from the corner of her mouth was a drop of liquid Fang suspected to be drool.

"Max stayed there for the entire three days you were out cold," murmured Dr. Martinez, gazing lovingly at her child. "She refused to move, and hardly even slept."

Fang poked her square in the forehead and muttered under his breath, "Idiot."

But he still helped Dr. Martinez wrap a soft thick blanket around Max, trying not to get his awkward arm in the way.

"You know…"

Fang looked up, an eyebrow raising at Dr. Martinez who, though she had just spoken, never looked away from her task of setting Max in a comfortable position.

"In a way, Max is more like me than her fa-I mean Jeb."

Fang didn't reply. He just stared silently without moving.

Sharp, clear brown eyes met Fang's dark ones knowingly. "But of course, she's her own person."

"Instinctive, sarcastic, bold, smart, understanding, friendly, and even loyal to a fault," listed Dr. Martinez. "Those are the qualities of a natural leader. And that, is something I can never attain."

Fang almost nodded without thinking, but he caught himself at the last second. This woman….she was definitely more fearsome that any twisted recombinant DNA any organization had ever sent after him. Not only were her skills of perception were second to none, but she had almost manipulated him into revealing his true feelings.

"But of all weaknesses, Max only has one," added Dr. Martinez.

Fang narrowed his eyes. How had she, a person who had only known Max for a few months, managed to find a weak point in the one person Fang had known and understood for more than a decade.

Dr. Martinez suddenly grinned, her eyes softening. "It's much closer to you than you think Fang."

A loud snore suddenly erupted from Max and the two conscious occupants of the room froze, only relaxing once the sleeping avian hybrid had resumed her position on bed.

"Listen closely Fang. I won't repeat this again," Dr. Martinez whispered as lowly as she could. "Max is blunt in one area and one only. She needs a direct confirmation or else she'll never understand until it's too late. And once that happens..."

In spite of himself, Fang asked, "What?"

Dr. Martinez smiled sadly, a hint of regret and guilt flashing in her eyes. "Then she'll lose that pure innocence and never truly enjoy anything again."

A poignant silence filled the room and Fang looked away, unable to meet the grim expression.

"But of course, you won't do that. I'm sure because your feelings are at a breaking point. Consider this your final warning Fang."

Fang looked back to the doorway but it was empty. Had there not been a blanket around Max, he would've been sure no one had even entered the room.

He tried to adjust his body to a comfortable position but something rested at the foot of his bed, almost tipping over.

Fang peered over the blankets before letting out a rare unrestrained grin.

Mhmm.

---

Max's POV

Oh my freakin' god. That smell… Not only was it heavenly and warm. It practically _spelled_ out love, care, and anything I wanted in that tiny little smell. I had to have it.

No… I _needed_ it.

My eyes shot open and in front of me was the source of my addiction.

Brown, warm, and glistening in the bright light, still steaming warm and giving off a deliciously enticing scent.

HOMEMADE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

But what ruined the glowing beautiful sight was a dark haired boy munching on…on…on…

"FANG! Quit it! Don't you DARE eat my cookies!!"

Damn… He had that evil smirk on his face that couldn't be hidden by overlong bangs. It was the same smirk that over the years we had lived together, made me get this queasy feeling like someone had stepped over my grave.

Or so people say.

He flicked my forehead with two fingers while holding my sweet crumbly goodness in his mouth.

"Stupid…"

I rolled my eyes and grimaced.

Suddenly, I realized something absolutely hilarious.

_Angel!_ I thought, trying to make the word echo in my head as long as possible.

Her reply came swiftly with a touch of worry. _Max? Is Fang okay??_

I grinned in what the Flock has named 'the evil smile of hell'.

_Fang's doing great sweetie. I just need one tiny little favor okay?_

I sent her a mental image and cut off the link before I could 'hear' her reaction. I really wanted to see it for myself.

Fang gave me a sort of half-disgusted half-tired look. His eyes rested for a slight moment at the corner of my mouth before avoiding my stare.

Interested at the amusement in his eyes, I reached up to touch my mouth and freaked_._

Oh my god. Was that drool? Never in my fourteen year old life had I ever been so embarrassed. Not even when I had accidentally kissed Fang back on the beach shores in the East Coast.

A burst of color flooded my face at the thought of that heated moment. T-that had been totally subconscious! It wasn't like I liked him or anything!!

_Max. Denying your inner feelings is like denying yourself._

Great. The voice was back. Unfortunately, I had no idea whether it was Jeb, AKA my jerk of a father, or something else.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly polite with my response.

"Oh, go !#$ yourself you stupid dismembered voice box."

I _really _wanted to say that… but Angel already had learned enough curse words so instead, I retorted with a sarcastic note. _Yeah yeah. You should really stop copying straight out of the self-help textbooks that you borrowed for yourself ya know? Cause plagiarism is supposed to be taught in elementary school. Woah. Looks like _someone_ didn't graduate 5__th__ grade._

Not that I should've been talking about school. Heck, I'd probably lose to a 7th grade kid myself. But it was definitely worth it to almost feel the Voice fuming.

I felt a bout of dull pain as Fang's finger collided with my forehead.

"Will you quit that?" I yelled, scowling angrily.

Fang's eyes bored into mine and I stuck my tongue out.

"You looked like you were having some kind of aneurism with all that thinking. Though I'd help out by stopping whatever was clicking up there."

I was about to punch him in the temples, but Angel conveniently arrived on time.

"Don't worry Fang. It's not going on your blog or anything," Angel answered sweetly. "And Max, you're not allowed to hit Fang in the temples. If he's unconscious, then you won't be able to ask him that question."

She snapped a few photos before tossing a black object at Fang who caught it with his right hand.

"That's a gift from Dr. Martinez. She said no need for thanks."

Fang stared at the thing Angel had thrown at him while I munched on a few cookies. Curious, I took a look and nearly gasped.

"A phel phome?" I shouted, crumbs spraying everywhere. I took a huge gulp, swallowing everything in my mouth before repeating, "A cell phone?"

Fang nodded disbelievingly. Not only was it black (like his style and aura), but it was complete with internet accessibility, music playing abilities, five gigabytes, and of course, untraceable IP addresses and whatnot. Now how exactly did I know all this? Simple. You take one blind avian hybrid kid, add in electronics, multiple it by talent, and well, yeah. Then you multiply it by pii, find the inverse of the cosine and add all the imaginary numbers that you can list in ten seconds. The answer?

Maximum Ride knows her electronics.

Fang messed around with the phone while me and Angel giggled over the photos and helped ourselves to some cookies.

Mom's cookies were the best I have and ever will taste. They're much better than the store bought ones which are way too sugary and super hard. Hers practically melt in my mouth, sweetness slowly spreading.

_Max?_ Angel asked quietly in my mind. She sounded slightly disconnected.

Worried, I looked at her face which held no emotions whatsoever. Even though I had personally trained the flock to achieve the perfect poker face in case of interrogation and stuff, Angel's expression was scary in its own sense.

_Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?_ I replied quickly. Something was wrong and it didn't take the pulling sensation in my gut to notice.

_It's F-fang._

I looked at Fang who paid no attention to anything but the phone. The only thing out of place about him was the calculating look that he wore.

_Fang is physically okay, but his mind's all weird Max. There are some dark gaps I can't access. I really don't know what to do._

I cleared my voice, trying to hide my panic.

Fang looked at me, raising an eyebrow. His irritated look clearly said, "What do you want?"

"Hey Fang, do you know why you're in the hospital?"

Fang shook his head. "Didn't I get attacked by the Flyboys with you guys?"

I tried again. "What about three days ago? Do you remember anything from then?"

Fang blinked and shook his head again.

Realization slowly began to dawn on me before horror took over.

"What about Ari? What do you remember about him?"

Nothing. Fang hesitated. He looked like he was racking his brain but when he was done, all I could see was a blank stare.

Angel and I shared a look. Oh god. Fang had amnesia. This was definitely not good.

I excused myself, well, more like ran out and left Angel with Fang.

"Bathroom!" I called out.

There was someone I could always ask for opinions without getting a suspicious look.

"Hi Ella!"

My half-sister sat in the kitchen table, talking to Nudge about fashion, clothes, and makeup, trying to cheer the poor kid up.

I caught Nudge's attention and slid my thumb over my neck. Then, I poked my cheek with two fingers before breathing a heavy sigh.

That was the flock's universal message for, "I need to talk to you alone."

After the whole rescuing Angel from the mad scientist situation, I realized that if we were going to communicate while trapped under surveillance, a non-verbal language was needed. We had to face the facts that Angel wouldn't always be there to relay mental messages and that with Iggy's blindness, the language had to be altered in a way that he could understand.

The hand motions were sort of necessary for the rest of the flock, but Iggy relied on his sensitive ears. He could hear the friction caused by skin over skin which stood for I need. The poking cheeks thing represented to talk and the sigh meant alone.

I pointed to Ella and back to me.

At first, Nudge was about to ask, but my reinforced training kicked in and she nodded. She thanked Ella for conversation and walked up to me.

I pressed two fingers over my eyelids and made a circle above my head.

_Go see Angel_.

Thankfully, she understood and left.

"Hey Ella, what'sup?" I smiled, trying to look as joyful as possible.

Ella smiled back, "Nothing, just enjoying the golden silence."

Poor kid. If Nudge had talked to me for three hours, I'd be out cold. That, or ripping my ears off.

I waited until the silence was almost unbearable and asked, "Have you ever done one of those stupid things where you completely forget where you put something?"

Ella nodded. "Totally. I once forgot my homework somewhere in the house and spent five hours looking for it before I realized it was on my desk."

I have to admit, I was feeling a little jealous. Hey! Try imagining a childhood where half of it composed of doing what disgusting screwed up scientists told you to do, and the other half was trying to avoid being captured and killed by those scientists. I would've loved the chance to do what normal kids could do. Such as playing outside without fear of being captured, making cookies with Mom, and frantically trying to look for homework instead of looking for a way out of deadly situations.

"So how'd you find it?"

Ella's eyes glazed over as she began reminiscing that day. "At first, I tried to retrace my steps. Normally, that would work but too much time had passed since I lost it."

I frowned. So that option flew out of the door.

"Then what?" I asked, trying to sound completely carefree.

Ella continued, "So then I began to question myself. Where did I put it last? Where had I worked? What had I been doing? But…"

"But it didn't work." I completed.

She nodded unhappily. "There was only one thing left I could do."

"Which was?" I wondered aloud.

"I went back to the source. I sort of meditated and let my subconscious take over. Without really thinking, I walked over to my desk and there it was!"

There was the answer!

I thanked my confused half-sister and ran back to the private hospital room that Fang had been staying out. Ironically, the hospital was for animals.

Angel and Nudge were talking to Fang who just nodded or shook his head at their questions. When I entered the doorway, he gave me a pained suffering look.

Too excited to respond, I kicked Nudge out of the room and locked the door.

"I've got it. A way how to bring back your memories." I announced.

Angel beamed while Fang held back a snort.

"Thank you, thank you, thanks for the applause people. Now, listen closely. This is way that _should_ work." I said. "Now, when a person ordinarily loses something, how do they look for it?"

Angel replied sweetly, "Re-trace their steps?"

I nodded and patted her on the head. "Good answer. In fact, it's perfect if not for one fact. Memory is pretty annoying. Sometimes, it records things that are useless while over times, it completely overlooks things. Short memory and long term memory both work in that aspect people!"

Fang mumbled his answer, "Think about it?"

I gave him an overly perky thumbs up to which he grumbled at. "He gets a medium sized prize! Give the man a stuffed teddy bear! But, there is also another fact you've missed."

"What?" he asked in his special irritated manner.

"See, thinking about stuff leads to the use of the creative side of your brain. Normally, that would be a good thing. Except if you over think stuff, you start to think of impossible and weird situations."

I could see that the other two occupants of the room were rather confused. I held up a mental barrier to block Angel from seeing the answer."

"Do you give up?"

Angel replied, "Yes," while Fang and I shared a tacit agreement.

"The answer lies in your mind Fang."

Fang raised both eyebrows this time and looked at me like I was crazy. Well, maybe I was.

"Your subconscious is always awake in the back of your head, but never dominant except when you're out cold or asleep. That means it memorizes everything and never forgets a single detail. Got it?"

Fang thought about it for a second and the corners of his lips moved a fraction of an inch downward.

"So you're saying…"

"That's right, Fangalator," I said, grinning evilly at his paranoid expression. "We're going to take a little spin in your mind.

* * *

**Review**? _/grins sheepishly/_ Inspiration and reviews are the driving force behind the speed of my updates.


End file.
